Recollections
by Kurozuki Mieko
Summary: Rated to be safe. Possible events during the time of the Silver Millennium, about how the intimate bond of Uranus and Neptune formed. Shoujo-ai. Michiru(Larissa)Haruka(Miranda). Please R&R!


**Recollections**

**Notes: **I don't know much about Sailor Moon, so please forgive me if this is a bit inaccurate. I haven't watched many episodes, or maybe I've just forgotten about them. But, then, I'm trying my best to write this.

Though it is the first language I learned, English isn't exactly my native tongue, so I'm pretty much out of practice. Please forgive me for grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Naoko Taekuchi does. However, I do own a few original characters.

**Summary:** Possible events during the time of the Silver Millennium. Shoujo-ai. Michiru(Larissa)/Haruka(Miranda)

**More notes:** Most princess names were derived from the planets' moons, others were coined from mythology. Then, the ones you recognize are canon. MinervaAmi; FreyjaMinako; ErisRei; AmaltheaMakoto; CalypsoHotaru; MirandaHaruka; LarissaMichiru; CharonSetsuna

**Prologue:**

"Princess Miranda! Honestly!" cried a maid to her princess, whom she caught wearing her older brother's smaller suits. "Oh please, princess, behave!"

"I am behaving," answered Miranda, putting on an innocent look as she continued to fumble with her brother's clothes. "I just want to see if Ariel's clothes look good on me."

"You are acting so unlike how a princess should," went on the maid. "If his Majesty finds out about this…"

"Father will find out nothing," said a deep voice. The maid turned around to see Prince Ariel leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Prince Ariel, how could you tolerate her Highness' behavior?" exclaimed the maid. However, Ariel ignored her. He grinned meaningfully at his sister, who was now dressed in a lavender suit lined with a darker shade of magenta. Fuming, the maid went out, crying, "Honestly!"

"She wouldn't… would she?" asked a worried Miranda.

"I don't think so… that looks good on you," he commented on the suit she's wearing. "But purple isn't exactly your color…" He went to his wardrobe and picked out another suit. It was royal blue lined with a shade of gold. He handed it to Miranda, who took it obediently. Soon, she was dressed handsomely in Ariel's clothes.

"Well," she said, "what do you think?"

"You look… handsome," answered Ariel, then a bell rang throughout the castle, signaling the start of dinner. "Dear Miranda, perhaps you should change into, er, _proper_ clothing before we go to the dining hall because…"

"Do I really have to?" interrupted Miranda. "I like your clothes… they're nice and warm and comfortable and…"

"…you can't wear those in front of Father," finished Ariel. "Unless, of course, you want him to know of this little hobby of yours…"

Miranda blushed as she frowned slightly. She knew her father, King Umbriel, would not be very pleased if ever he found out about his daughter's _unusual_ taste in clothing.

"I never get to have fun," complained Miranda. She looked at the princely suits about the room, a gleam of sadness in her emerald eyes.

"You should get dressed," said her brother, looking at her with mild concern about her sadness. "You know Father hates it when we're late for whatever reason."

"Get out, then…" she ordered her older brother, changing her mood as she placed a hand on her hip, "unless you want to see the future Sailor Uranus undress and…"

"Now, that'd be nice," teased Ariel, grinning mischievously.

"OUT!" Miranda pointed to the door. Ariel tiptoed out of the room, a touch of disappointment on his face. When he reached the hall, he closed the door behind him.

Miranda went to the window, a faint blue light entering through it. She looked out and saw the planet Uranus emitting a sad blue glow, its light spreading throughout the moon where the Oberon Castle was situated.

She returned her attention towards the clothes around her. Prince suits of every color were scattered about the room: rich red, majestic purple, lofty green, lavish gold, and, her favorite, royal blue. Whenever she saw Ariel in his dress clothes, she can't help feeling envious. Masculine clothes seem to offer a sense of freedom of movement, unlike gowns, in which she had to move a bit stiffly lest the dress would reveal too much of her.

She sighed as she ran a hand through her shoulder-length blonde hair. She hated being suppressed by anything: dresses, her Father's wishes, the confines of the castle, even gravity. All she wanted was to be free from all of that.

"One day, surely," she said to herself. "I will become a wind, free from every restraint…"

Well, thanks for reading... Please review. Comments, suggestions, and criticisms are always welcome.


End file.
